Everybody Talks
by MaliceNSpice
Summary: A long lost pack member of Janelle's pack appears and is searching for Derek for her revenge. Things are soon tossed into chaos once more. Now Janelle and Aiden must hold the pack together and protect their daughter from the dangers lurking in Beacon Hills. And when Derek returns, will old feelings arise? Sequel to 'No One Would Tell'. Derek/OC & Aiden/OC and slight Stiles/OC.


_**Screaming in the dark**_

_**I howl when we're apart**_

_**Drag my teeth across you chest **_

_**To taste your beating heart.**_

The word ''Luna'' is Latin for moon. The word itself means ''insanity''. The full moon was being blocked by the dark clouds in the night sky. Legend says that the Full Moon brings out the worst in people. More violence, aggression, suicides, and accidents occur. it gives us our word ''lunatic.''

_A pair of bright blue eyes look into the house._

_Light steps quietly make their way to the porch, hesitating their next move. _

I smiled down at my daughter. Claudia was about eight months old now and she was my life. I watched as she slept peacefully in her crib. A lot has changed for everyone here in Beacon Hills. Aiden and I had gotten our own house. It wasn't huge but it was definitely more than enough for the three of us. Kali and Ethan continued living in their apartments and would always stop by to check in on us. Thing had been going great for Aiden and I. We were still madly in love and beyond happy with our beautiful baby girl. I still spoke to Stiles, occasionally bumping into him at school. He had been happier as well. All in all, everyone was happy. Cora and Derek had yet to return to Beacon Hills. Peter had mysteriously disappeared as well, raising suspicions within the pack. Deucalion hadn't been anywhere near Beacon Hills ever since the night Jennifer was killed. I sighed softly, grateful for the peace surrounding our pack.

''You don't have to keep watching her. She's not gonna explode, Janelle,'' a deep voice whispered beside me.

I smiled when I felt Aiden's strong arms embrace me from behind. I looked up, pressing a soft kiss to my mate's lips.

''It's my motherly instincts,'' I shrugged.

Ever since Claudia had been born I had been filled with the normal parental instinct to protect her at all costs. I remembered the pain I had experienced at such a young age. From witnessing my pack being killed as a child to nearly dying from saving Kali, I didn't want my baby to be like me. I didn't want her to experience the pain we felt. Aiden was slightly less worried. He was confident that no harm would come to our family and he was determined to protect us at all costs.

''Sleep, you haven't slept in days,'' he said, pressing a kiss to the mating mark on my neck.

''I can't,'' I sighed.

''Janelle, I will chain you to the bed if I have to. Go and sleep, I can watch Claudia,'' he nudged me gently.

A smirk crossed my lips at the thought.

''You would like that wouldn't you?'' I teased, turning around to face him.

He smirked down at me, his hands resting in my hips.

''You know it babe,'' he leaned down to capture my lips with his in a passionate kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing our bodies closer together. When we pulled apart, we pressed our foreheads together. Our eyes closed in bliss. I gasped when I felt him pick me up and carry me to our bed. The navy blue comforter felt like a soft cloud as my mate dropped me down on our huge bed. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't exhausted. Claudia needed constant watching and I refused to take my eyes off of her for even a second. I looked up at Aiden, his handsome face making him look like a God in the moonlight. My eyes became heavy when my head made contact with the comfortable pillows. I couldn't keep denying my body sleep, and this bed was extremely comfy.

''Aiden-,''

''Sleep,'' he interrupted me.

I sighed in defeat, smiling a bit. I nodded, sitting up to press one more kiss against Aiden's lips. He returned the kiss immediately. He then pulled away, turning off the light and shutting the door. I sighed in content and turned on my side, my tired eyes looking out the window. The see through curtains were open, allowing the moon's light to fill the room. It only made the atmosphere more peaceful. I hummed happily and allowed sleep to dominate me.

_Howls filled the dark woods. _

_Large paws raced through the tall trees in a rush._

_A sound of a child's whimpers could be heard through the panting of wolves._

_The pack raced through the dark, not stopping for even a split second._

_The she wolf at the head of the pack leaped between the brush, snarling at the predator a few feet in front of her._

_The large black wolf morphed into a woman. Her eyes burned a fiery red as her claws extended._

_''Mommy!"_

_That was all it took before the woman snapped. A vicious roar escaped her snarling lips before she shifted into her alpha wolf form and lunged. _

_''Janelle!''_

I gasped, sitting up in bed, panting. My heart raced from my chest. I closed my eyes, clutching the sheets beneath me. I concentrated. Not a sound could be heard. That was the problem, the silence confirmed my thoughts. A growl erupted from my throat. In flash I yanked the window open. I took a second and look from my two story house. I exhaled softly and leaped through the open window, landing on all fours. I shut my eyes, listening for the sound I was so sure I had heard.

SNAP!

I growled, standing on my two feet and running into the woods. Our house had been very close to the woods, in case we needed to make a quick escape. I ran through the trees, my feet barely touching the ground. Then I heard it, footsteps. I grunted, running faster. I then saw it. Someone was just a few feet ahead of me. I growled, getting low before lunging to tackle the stranger down. We fell into the fall leaves on the ground and I pinned the person to the ground. Hazel eyes clashed with bright blue ones. I gasped, my hold on the intruder's wrists loosening immediately. Pink lips pulled into a soft smile.

''Hey Janelle, long time no see huh?''

''R-Roxanne?'' I whispered in shock.

The older female nodded.

''Y-you're dead,'' I breathed.

''Obviously not, I managed to escape. It wasn't too hard, considering who my family is,'' she grinned a toothy smile at me.

I snarled, clutching her by pale throat.

''Janelle!'' she gasped.

''Did you have anything to do with that ambush?'' I snarled down at my beta.

''O-Of course not! I would never risk my family finding out about us! They'd kill me too!'' she struggled.

I sighed, releasing the dark brown-haired beta. She coughed a few times before regaining her composure. I got off of Roxanne, helping her up.

''What are you doing here Roxanne? And where have you been?'' I asked. I hadn't seen the girl since we were about eight years old! She shrugged, brushing off her white tanktop and black jeans.

''I've been around, trying to find out how to break it to my dad that I'm a werewolf,'' she admitted.

''And it took you about 11 years to figure that out?'' I asked with slight attitude.

''It wasn't easy Janelle! I thought you were dead too! I couldn't stand the idea of being here! Our pack died here! I thought my best friend and alpha was dead, and I couldn't face my family. I couldn't face t-them if they were the ones who killed o-our pack. And I-I couldn't tell them what I was,'' she whimpered.

My eyes softened at the broken girl. I hadn't thought about how our pack being hunted affected her. We were like a family. Even though I was young, I still managed to keep everyone in line. Most of my pack mates were older than me. My pack was made mostly of young children who were either born werewolves or kids who were randomly bit by other roam werewolves. Roxanne happened to be bitten by one of those lone werewolves and sought refuge in the pack. We were the best of friends. I sighed, wrapping my arms around the beta. She seemed taken back but returned the hug.

''Why'd you come back Roxy?'' I asked softly.

''I needed to find him,'' she whispered.

''Your dad?'' I questioned.

She shook her head, looking me in the eyes.

''Derek Hale.''

My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to ask why when a deep and ferocious howl echoed throughout the woods. We jumped, looking around.

''Run!" I nudged her, taking her hand and sprinting to my house. I wasn't stupid, that howl was one that I didn't recognize and it definitely didn't sound friendly. ''Don't stop!" I ordered. Roxanne nodded and we continued to race through the darkness. Finally, we had made it safely into my house.

''Janelle?'' Aiden's voice asked.

He hurried into the living room, a confused-looking Claudia in his arms. Aiden immediately froze, looking at Roxanne with confusion and distrust. Roxy gasped seeing Aiden and Claudia. Then the two met my gaze.

''Roxanne, this is my mate Aiden and my baby Claudia. Aiden this is my beta Roxanne,'' I explained, panting.

Aiden sniffed the air and growled warningly.

''Why does she smell like them?'' he asked, glaring at Roxanne.

She flinched at his tone and hid somewhat behind me out of fear.

''Because Roxanne isn't just my beta. She was bit by a lone werewolf a long time ago and became a part of my pack as a kid. She isn't just a simple beta,'' I sighed.

Roxanne nodded, brushing her brown hair out of her pale face.

''It's true, I am a werewolf but I am one of them too,'' she admitted.

''So you are an...,''

She nodded.

''I'm and Argent. Chris and Victoria Argent are my parents,'' she sighed.

Aiden and I looked at each other awkwardly, not knowing how to explain that her mother was no longer alive, as well as her aunt.

''Why did you want to find Derek?'' I asked remembering what she said in the woods.

She straightened up, standing at a proud 5''5. I looked up at her, taking Claudia in my arms as Aiden stood protectively beside me.

''That asshole was the one who bit me.''

Aiden and I froze instantly, stunned.

''Roxanne, are you sure?''

She frowned, moving her long wavy hair from her neck. I froze when I saw the same tattoo from Derek's back, present on the back of her neck.

''Something bad is coming here Janelle,'' she said seriously.

''How bad?'' I asked, holding Claudia closer to my chest.

''Like Kanima's, Darachs, crazed alpha wolves, and werewolf hunters bad,'' she said.

My mouth dropped. She knew?! As if answering my thoughts, she nodded. ''I came with someone who sort of filled me in,'' she looked behind her. Aiden snarled as someone new entered our house. Aiden's eyes flickered red, preparing to protect Claudia and I. A boy about our age stood beside Roxanne, looking at us curiously.

''Who the hell are you?'' Aiden growled.

The guy glared a bit at my protective mate and answered him.

''Jackson Whittemore.''

My eyes widened when I realized who he was.

''Oh shit.''

_**The saints can't help me now**_

_**The ropes have been unbound**_

_**I'll hunt for you with bloody feet**_

_**Across the hallow ground**_


End file.
